


Promise me

by allycat83



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat83/pseuds/allycat83
Summary: While Vanessa fights for her life, Charity reaches a decision.





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fic, please comment and Kudos all welcome. Enjoy 😃xx

Charity sipped the alcohol feeling it coating her throat, the warm liquid leaving a bitter aftertaste, she sat on the sofa deep in thought and had been doing so for the best part of 2 hours. She stared blankly ahead only blinking when needed to prevent her eyes from burning. She had never felt so alone when her family were in the same building as her, The Woolpack, her business, her home and the reason that the love of her life was hooked up to countless machines covered by a starchy sheet and with a tube helping her to breathe.

"You try" Chas whispered to Debbie, the Dingles were all crowded around behind the lounge door, each had tried to talk to Charity but had no response, they were more scared of the science, they would have preferred angry Charity or catty Charity but silent Charity terrified them as that meant she was in her own head and no one could reach her, no one but Vanessa.

They had all been there where Vanessa had a cardiac arrest, watched Charity crumble before them.  
They were there when she was asked to go home for a few hours to maintain personal hygiene as she hadn't left Vanessa's side for 3 days she barely ate and it was Tracy who she finally listened to promising she would stay with Vanessa for a few hours and text her every half hour to say how she was, the last text said "No change".

"Mum" Debbie whispered as she entered the room, "Do you want some chips or anything?" after moments of no response she left the room. "Charity okay?" Rhona asked stepping from behind the bar, "No" Chas said, "You aren't either if your panda look is to go by" Cain joked. Rhona forced a smile, "Vanessa was...is my best friend so yeah its hard right now" Rhona blew her nose on a tissue, "I have something that may help her..Charity that is so give us a minute please". The Dingles all returned to the bar area waiting to see if Rhona could make any difference to Charity's mood.

Rhona knocked the door, recieved no reply so entered. "Charity I'm know we barely know each other and aren't really mates but I need to show you this it's from Vanessa". Immediately Charity's eyes looked at Rhona as she pulled out her phone and pushed play on a video, Charity shuffled closer as the bright blue eyes and gorgeous laugh echoed through the room. 

(Recorded earlier in the month - Vanessa and Rhona talking)....

"So what's she like then...you know?" Rhona laughed pointing the camera at Vanessa who was sat at the vets reception desk wearing her trademark yellow coat and her hair tied up in a simple ponytail. "I am not answering that excuse me...are you recording?" Rhona laughed "Okay well how do you feel when you are with her?" Vanessa thought for a moment, "Amazing like she gets me, she's so beautiful and clever and inspiring with how she's overcome her past, I feel alive, loved and like I'm the only one in the room" Vanessa beamed a smile, "Must be love" Rhona said. Vanessa nodded, "I've never felt like this ever, I feel happy and complete and yeah if you had told me that the love of my life was Charity Dingle years ago I would have had you sectioned, but she is, she really is, my heart beats faster when she's there and when she kisses me it's just incredible she's incredible". Rhona put the phone towards them so she could sit by her friend. "So would you like get engaged or marry her?" Vanessa winked "Have to wait and see if she asks me". Rhona hugged Vanessa, "if there was one thing you could change about her what would it be?" Rhona asked. "Nothing she is perfect the way she is, oh but I do hope if any thing happen to me you know being all morbid that she would open up to people, not shut them out" Vanessa turned to Rhona, "Promise me if she needs to see this video only in a life or death emergency then you will show her, I don't want her to be alone". Rhona nodded then hugged Vanessa "I promise you...now missy you holding out on me or is that a love bite on your neck, Vanessa laughed as the video stopped.

Rhona looked at Charity whose cheeks were stained with tears, "I promised her" Charity nodded and started to cry, Rhona wrapped her arms around her as they held each other and sobbed fearful of what was to come.

There wasn't a dry eye behind the door as they heard the video, Debbie checked her phone "I'll give her a minute then I'll take mum back to Vanessa that's where she wants to be.

Charity released Rhona "Thank you, I miss her laughter already the way her nose wrinkles so cute" Charity said smiling for the first time in days. "Let's get you back to her then so you can make new videos and build new memories...you are the best thing except Johnny that has ever happened to her, thank you for making my bestie happy" Charity sniffed " Always" they linked arms and walked to the door ready to face the next chapter all together as a family.


End file.
